


Whiny Swines and Porcupines

by Who_Was_I_Before_Haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's really just a little package of happiness tbh, Kissing, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Was_I_Before_Haikyuu/pseuds/Who_Was_I_Before_Haikyuu
Summary: “Oikawa… What is this?” Iwazumi asked. He turned the object in his hand. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out why Oikawa shoved the toy at him seconds after he came into the room. The proud grin plastered on the other's face only added to the confusion.orOikawa buys Iwa-chan a porcupine stuffed animal. He reacts as expected.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Whiny Swines and Porcupines

**Author's Note:**

> I found a website that inspects ones writing and then tells you which famous author you write like. Imagine my surprise when I used this piece, the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and got an author who writes metaphysical gothic fiction. I mean, I know I'm pretty dark and tragic inside, but that's a bit much. 
> 
> Honestly this was just me seeing a porcupine stuffed toy in store the other day and immediately thinking about Iwa-chan. What was my life before Haikyuu even??

“Oikawa… What is this?” Iwazumi asked. He turned the object in his hand. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out why Oikawa shoved the toy at him seconds after he came into the room. The proud grin plastered on the other's face only added to the confusion.

“Why Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chided, giving Iwazumi a light punch to the shoulder, “I know you’re a brute, but even they are able to recognize themselves! Don't put your comrades to shame like this.”

“… But it’s a porcupine?” Iwazumi stated. His voice sounded unsure and his brows were knitted in confusion. What was he supposed to do with a porcupine teddy bear? Suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes. 

“You absolute piece of crap!” he shouted, jumping up to smack the grin of his boyfriend’s face. 

Unfortunately Oikawa has known him for most of his life, and he deflected the movement as if it was as easy as breathing. Before you could say porcupine, he slipped on top of Iwazumi and pinned his wrists at the top of his head. Iwazumi wanted to laugh. As Seijou's unofficial arm-wrestling champion it wouldn’t even take a second to wiggle free. He twitched, ready to throw Oikawa to the floor like the sack of potatoes he was, but the gloating smirk on the boy’s lips gave him pause. 

“Get off Shittykawa or I will toss you onto the floor where you belong.” He said, gritting each word out like it took all of his strength to restrain from smacking the other. Each word sounded like it was causing Iwazumi physical pain.

“Oh no no no, Iwa-chan. That just won’t do.” he answered. His voice was laced with amusement and an exaggerated head shake accompanied the words.  
“Notice the situation you’re in! One shift and you’re coming down with me!” He exclaimed. “And you don’t want to crush your beautiful boyfriend, do you? Who on earth will date you if I die?”

Iwazumi frowned. He looked in their position. Oikawa was straddling his hips, with one leg hooked around his thigh. Their arms were twisted into a crisscross where they met above Iwazumi’s head. By all logic they really would tumble down together. Annoyance rumbled under his skin at the realization and Iwazumi gave an angry huff. There was an adorable pout on his lips. 

Oikawa took this as a win and gave a triumphant whoop. He released the one hand and used it to pick up the porcupine soft toy, slowly raising it so that the stuffed animal and Iwazumi's faces were right next to each other. He was quiet for a second, comparing the two with a look of extreme concentration. 

“It’s a perfect mirror! See iwa-chan!? It even has your angry eyes!” he finally decided. With a silly grin Oikawa then proceeded to pat the toy all over Iwazumi’s face. Exaggerated kissing noises followed each movement and if the plaything had salvia then Iwazumi would have been a slobbering mess. 

It took Iwazumi half a second to make the decision. 

Wrenching his other hands free in one smooth motion, he lowered them until they came to rest on Oikawa’s stomach. A flash of shocked, pleading eyes met his. 

“Iwa-chan, no! Please, not that!” 

Iwazumi only smiled sweetly before he attacked. Oikawa shrieked like a madman. His body convulsed as Iwazumi tickled him over all the sensitive areas. With the wild movements the teddy flew across the room, and it gave Iwazumi immense petty satisfaction. 

Oikawa’s face was as red as a tomato. He was laughing hysterically but his eyes were wide with panic, begging for mercy. After a second Iwazumi gave in. He removed his hands and used them to pull Oikawa closer until their mouths were inches apart. Oikawa was breathing hard and each puff danced across Iwazumi’s lips, taunting him to connect. He moved closer, as if to give in, but at the last second veered and let his breath brush over Oikawa's ear instead. 

“Do you still think that there is a similarity between me and that stupid thing?” he whispered. All the while Iwazumi ran his fingers over the dips and raises of Oikawa’s ribs, taking special care to avoid the ticklish parts this time. The other shuddered, eyes growing darker.

“Iwa-chan” he whined. 

Iwazumi raised his one brow, pulling back to look the other male in the eye again. He didn't comment. For a second they were motionless, waiting for the other to give in. Ultimately they both surged forward, lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. It was heated, but there was a teasing edge to it. Oikawa ran his tongue on Iwazumi’s lips, seeming to ask for entry but when Iwazumi opened up, the other smirked into the kiss, ignoring the invitation. Slowly Oikawa pulled back, just far enough for their lips to lightly brush.

“Why’d you stop?” Iwazumi asked. His voice came out angry and desperate and he tried to connect their mouths again, but Oikawa pulled back further. He stared at Iwazumi, a thoughtful tilt to his head and seemed to be thinking something over. Iwazumi huffed, the sound full of irritation. 

“Why couldn’t he contemplate another time?!” the grumpy man wondered.

After what felt like years Oikawa finally seemed to come to a conclusion, because a soft look formed on his face. 

“You are definitely a porcupine, Iwa-chan. Most definitely!” he exclaimed, giggling childishly. He then proceeded to close the space between them, letting their lips meet yet again. Iwazumi sighed into the kiss and pulled Oikawa closer, wrapping his arms in a tight embrace. 

Later when they got ready for bed Oikawa walked towards the fallen toy and gently picked it up. He moved towards the bed and placed it on the table next to his side. 

With a soft voice quality to his voice he whispered, “My angry, prickly porcupine… Who would I be without you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'd say criticism is welcome, but I'm more sensitive about my writing than Oikawa is about Shiratorizawa and nationals... You'd probably just make me cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a lovely day further, you awesome person!  
> ＼(*^￢^*)／


End file.
